


Без названия

by jamie_lee



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Без названия

после того, как софи оказывается жива, паркер не отходит от нее ни на шаг – тычет пальцем в бок, пока нейтан не одергивает, призывая вернуться к плану. паркер слушается, не забывая, однако, время от времени бросать взгляд в сторону софи, а после и вовсе хватается за краешек ее смешного дорогого пиджака. просто чтоб быть уверенной, что та не исчезнет, словно призрак, когда паркер расслабится.   
и когда ловушка в очередной раз захлопывается, паркер думает – вот и все. дух выполнил дело, которое держало его на земле, убийца наказан, и теперь софи может вернуться туда, где наверняка летают разные странные ангелочки с глупыми акцентами. по правде сказать, паркер этого не хочет.   
софи продолжает повторять, что она настоящая – сидит рядом, держит за руку и говорит таким голосом, как раньше разговаривали воспитатели в приюте. паркер не нравится такая софи, пусть даже и призрак. ей бы назад их, знакомую, словно шахта лифта.   
она проводит пальцем по щеке замолкшей разом софи, отмечая, как легко розовеет кожа под ее касанием, и быстро прижимается своими губами к ее. вроде как в сказках, когда поцелуй настоящей любви помогает спасти человека от проклятия.   
вместо того, чтобы очнуться, софи цепенеет и смешно открывает рот. как сделала бы настоящая.   
\- ты живая, - удовлетворенно сообщает паркер, поднимаясь на ноги. – самая взаправдашняя.   
она уходит, насвистывая, и думает о том, что «социализация» вполне себе может быть забавной.


End file.
